Akatsuki's Koorime Hime
by Vallyne
Summary: summery inside. Kagome is a koorime and is sent to naruto's world and joins Akatsuki.


**What if Rui had a child when she was forced 2-throw hiei off the ice glazier? What if that child was Kagome What if she was told that her child had a destiny to fulfill and was granted permission by the gods to raise her in the ningenkai. What happens when she completes the jewel and the well sends her to Naruto's world and is found by Itachi and Madara and brought to the Akatsuki and is assigned to be his new partner to replace Kisame. What happens when she falls in love with Itachi and he with her Will we come to her world when the time comes? What about Sasuke's Revenge?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, YYH or Inuyasha. I wish I did though.**

**Notice: In this story Kagome knows she's a Kooime and has gone through training to control her power since she was little but doesn't know that she'll be traveling in the past. Also, Sota will be female named Natsume in this story.**

**Natsume: A girl with dark indigo hair with crystal blue tips, blue eyes, light skin tone and is about 4'8. She's a Hanyou. **

**Pairing is KagomexItachi RuixHina YusukexKeiko **

~Prologue~ .

"Push Rui." The elder nurse told the exhausted woman. Rui gave one more hard push.

"I see the head."

Rui gave one last push and the sound of crying could be heard and a girl with a surprisingly large amount of light blue hair for a newborn and pale skin was born into the world.

"Congratulations Rui! What will you name her"?

"I'll call her Kagome."

"Ahh, A beautiful name." The elder said now finished cleaning Kagome and gave her to her mother and left them to rest.

~9 Months later~

"My son! Please give me back my son"! A woman whom was down on her knees begged to her elders tears falling down her face.

"No Hina. He is a boy and a forbidden child. He must be banished from this country." Her elder replied coldly.

"Rui, show him no mercy."

"Rui please don't do it." Hina yelled desperately fighting against those restraining her.

"Hina you have shamefully broken our most sacred law. In the past, a forbidden child has caused the Koorime great misfortune. This thing is impure and a disgrace to the village. This imiko must die." (Cold hearted Bitches)

~~Now over the cliff~

"There's a serious reason why the koorime live under such meticulous laws in the Glacier," explains the bodiless voice. "If one keeps a secret love affair with a man of another tribe, she'll have a male child, usually evil and cruel. The Koorime who gives birth to a boy — with no exceptions — must die, so she won't influence the others." A bodiless voice said.

"Rui I know of your closeness with Hina but don't let that hinder you. Don't pity him. You know how many Koorime's have died because of male children. Show him no mercy."

'No they've died because of your cold hearted prejudges.' Rui added as an inner thought while tucking a hiruiseki stone into the baby's bandages.

"Live for me little Hiei and return and take revenge on the koorime elders for what I've been forced to do. Also, please kill me first. That is the only way I can make this up for Hina's death." She whispered in his ear.

"What are you waiting for Rui? Do not hesitate, show him no mercy."

"No, Rui don't do it"!

She held him close for a few moments before dropping him over the cliff into the makai below.

"Hiei!!!!!!!!" Hina screamed, as her son was thrown from the island tears streaming down her face as she was dragged away from the cliff leaving Rui standing there alone. She fell to her knees and cried in grief over what she had just done and for her friend Hina's soon to be death.

~~2 weeks later~~

Rui was just about to put Kagome down for the night when she heard a female voice from behind her.

"Rui"!

Rui turned around sharply to see two women standing behind her. One had black hair to her waist, dark skin, and blue eyes and wore a black kimono and the other had light brown hair just past her butt pulled into a half ponytail with light skin and silver eyes and was wearing a white long dress with a golden sash.

"Who are you"? She asked them feeling nervous by the stranger's presence.

"I am Lady Fate and my companion here is Lady Destiny." The woman with black hair spoke and pointed to her friend.

The Ice Maidens eyes widened and got down on her knees and bowed to them.

"Do not bow child. We are here in regards for your daughter Kagome." The other one spoke up.

Rui's eyes held fear in the as she ran over to her child and held her protectively to her.

"We don't wish to harm her. We're here to tell you of her destiny. Kagome is more then the average Koorime. She's the protector of the Shikon No Tama and was gifted with Miko powers as well as the power to control the elements. In 15 years from now she will fall down a well at the sunset shrine by a demoness called mistress centipede and shatter it. She will be the key to the downfall of an evil hanyou by the name of Naraku and will meet friends that will aid her on her quest, an Inu Hanyou, a fox Kit, a holy monk, a demon exterminator, a wolf demon and towards the end an Inu –Taiyoukai. Together they will bring the evil hanyou to his death forever. She will also bring the koorime's out of isolation and rebel against the elders. If your village elders should find out about her special talents, they will have her killed." The two goddess's said in unison. This didn't bring any comfort for the mother however.

"Don't fear Child. We will provide training for her before her quest begins. Midoriko will train her in her dreams and we'll have the element goddess Shizuka train her in her Ice and elemental powers. She won't die, we'll make sure of it. Also to ensure that the elders don't find out, we have granted you permission to live in the ningenkai at the sunset shrine with Kagome and Yukina and King Enema will bring Hina back from the dead and go with you to care for Yukina. Here is a gift for her." Destiny said as both goddess's glowed white along with Kagome forming a white ball of energy that hovered over the baby's head making her giggle and flail her arms trying to grab it. A few minutes later, the ball of energy began to take shape. First the small body formed then the four legs, ears and finally the tails. When the light faded a pure white fox with baby blue paws, ocean blue eyes and 10 tails each tipped a different color.

"Her name is Kisaki or Inari No Yoko. She's the elemental Bijuu, she'll be Kagome's guardian and companion. Each tip represents a different element. The red tip represents fire; the dark blue tip represents water & ice, the silver tip represents light, the black tip represents shadow, the green tip represents plant life, the brown tip represents earth, the yellow tip represents lightning, the dark gray tip represents wind, the light blue tip represents purification, and the light gray and black tip represents weather. She and Kagome will be bound together for we have created her from Kagome's youkai energy and her soul. One cannot live without the other. If one dies so does the other." They said once again in unison.

Rui relaxed a little but she was still afraid for her child's safety.

"Your things have already been sent to the shrine. Our time is running short. Good luck Rui raise her well." Destiny said as she waved her hand and Rui, Kagome and Yukina disappeared from the glazier.

~~15 years later~~

A young teenage girl with long light blue hair pulled into high twin pigtails that fell just below her butt (Like Naruto's in Sexy Jutsu.), ocean blue eyes and wearing a green school uniform was running up the shrine steps in a hurry, she had to stay after to help the drama club decipher a legend on a scroll. Reaching the top of the steps, she was about to run into the house when she saw her two sisters too close to the well house.

"Yukina! Natsume! What are you doing by the well house? You know you're not aloud near it." Kagome reprimanded them.

"We know nee-Chan but bouyo(SP?) went down there. Can you get him out"? Natsume asked.

"Why can't you do it"? She told her.

"Cause' I'm a kid and its dark down there." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She said in annoyance and walked down the well steps into the well where the main well hole had been boarded up.

"Bouyo. Bouyo, are you down here"? She called to it and heard something crack in the well making her scream.

"What's the matter Gome, you afraid of the dark"? Natsume laughed and Yukina giggled.

"Really now. "Oh, I'm a kid and it's too dark to go down there." Don't be a hypocrite." After spotting and picking up Bouyo, Kagome got out of the well not noticing the boarded up well hole glowing.

"Hey sis"? Natsume said.

"Yeah! What is it"?

"What's that glow behind you"?

"What glow"?

However, before Natsume could respond a giant monster jumped out of the well and grabbed Kagome and pulled her down the well.

"You have the Sacred Jewel. Give it to me now." The creature demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie I see it." The creature demanded ripping a hole in her side and removing something pink from what she could see.

"Let go of me." Kagome yelled channeling holy power to her hand and blasted the creature making it disintegrate before she landed on the other side of the well.

Kagome looked at the top of the well and noticed the well house was missing. Climbing up the vines she noticed that there wasn't any shrine house at all.

'Where am I?' She thought.

~~3 day's later~~ you already know what happens. If not, go to youtube.

Kagome climbed out of the old well and ran into the shrine to tell her family what happened.

"Mom! Natsume! Yukina! Aunt Hina! I'm home.

"Kagome dear we're in the living room." She heard her mother say.

Racing off to the living room, Kagome arrived to come face to face with the one person she hasn't seen in years. Not since he left to the makai for training.

"Hiei." Kagome squealed happily as she ran up to him and trapped him in one of her famous death hugs.

"I've missed you. How's your training going"?

"Hn. Fine. Training with a bunch of baka's actually helped."

"Baka's"? She asked raising an eyebrow.

~~Insert story~~

"Wow. You actually got that cruel mummy to train you? How'd you pull that off"?

"Battling 500 demons for six months."

Kagome was about to question him farther until she felt a very powerful and familiar aura from behind her and turned to find her long time sensei Shizuka.

"Shizuka-Sama." Kagome said getting into a traditional low Japanese bow.

"There is no need to bow to me young one. I know of your recent travel to the past. Your destiny is to destroy the evil hanyou named Naraku. I have a few gifts for you, a gift that will help you on your journey." She handed her four boxes. One was small and square, one was rectangular and long jewelry box, the third one was simply wrapped in red silk with a gold ribbon, and the last one was a large rectangle box. Kagome decided to open the large box first. Inside was an elegant very light blue kimono with sparkling translucent sleeves that fell to the floor the top of the kimono was skin tight up to the top of her thigh and then flared out at the bottom with a white obi, dark blue samurai sandals, and shoulder and waist armor that had feminine spikes on it."

"Why don't you go upstairs and put that on then you can see your other gifts." Shizuka told her. Bowing respectfully kagome went upstairs to change and then went back down stairs.

"You look beautiful honey." Her mother told her.

"That armor that you wear was made from adamant crystal produced by skeletal demons. It is nearly impossible to break and the under kimono was made from the silk of a light dragon. Since it was given willingly it will protect you from any attack that would penetrate into your skin. Now turn around. She told Kagome.

"Kagome could feel her sensei removing the hair bands from her hair allowing it to fall down to the top of her thighs. She could feel her putting in some kind of headband in her hair, and then put another in a little ways below it and one more at the bottom of her hair.

"There you look like a true warrior. Now look at the rest of your gifts." Her sensei said proudly. Her brother Hiei would never admit it out loud but he agreed with Shizuka-Sama.

Kagome picked up the gift wrapped in silk and carefully unwrapped it reveling twenty toothpick daggers and a pair of 19 inch Sais that had a gold handle and a black tipped blade. The small necklace like box contained a celestial flute, a flute that Shizuka-Sama taught her to play as a young child. It could manipulate the human or demon mind into doing the wielders bidding, duplicate human and demons spirits and seal them away and also be played as a normal instrument. And, in the last one were 10 rings that matched the tails on Kisaki

"These weapons were forged from the elements from different regions of Makai where a specific element reigns the strongest. Fire: From the immortal black pits, Water: From the neither Sea, Wind: From the peak of mount yomi. You already know what the celestial Flute does and the last item is the rings of Deseray. They will help you contol your elements as they grow in strength with your travels. Now farewell Kagome, this is the last time we will meet again. Once your destiny in the past is complete, you will return here and over through the elders Koorime's rule and finish teaching the younger ones the truth about men and women. Not all of them are bad. You will also become there queen and rule over them. The island will remain isolated but they will come and go as they choose." Shizuka said as she kissed Kagome's forehead and a silver snowflake appeared on her forehead with small Sapphires on each point.

"That snowflake will show your position amongst them. Relay one the friends on your friends you've made there while I've been training you and you'll be fine." That was the last thing she said before she vanished.

Kagome was a little upset that she wouldn't see her sensei again but wouldn't dwell on it and went upstairs to get some necessities she'd need for her travels before hugging her mother and left down the well.

~~~~~That's it for the prologue everyone knows what happens anyway and I'm getting really bored typing it. Next chapter she goes to naruto's world and meets Itachi while being attacked by missing ninja.~~

Vote pairings~

4 YUKINA

Kuwabara: 0

Hiei cest' 0

Touya: 0

Chu: 0

Koenma: -1 x-P

revived Karasu: 0

Natsume

Kuwabara: 0

Hiei: 0

Touya: 0

Chu: 0

Koenma: -1 x-P

revived Karasu: 0

Konan

Kuwabara: 0

Hiei: 0

Touya: 0

Chu: 0

Koenma: -1 x-P

revived Karasu: 1 Hey my vote counts.


End file.
